


Heat Up, Cool Down (#316 Stroke)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie likes to heat him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Up, Cool Down (#316 Stroke)

Colby gripped the headboard. He didn’t have permission to let go. He couldn’t have if he tried.

Charlie was stroking his cock at a lazy, very nearly bored, pace.

That didn’t matter to Colby. Each stroke was like fire running up his spine. His balls ached and his lungs burned. He could feel a tear squeeze from his eyes and run down his cheek.

Charlie stopped. Again. For the fourth time that night Charlie stopped leaving him aching and desperate. A sob broke from his throat. He knew Charlie would let him cool down before heating him right back up


End file.
